tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"She, Robot?" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (LaTasha/Brandon lodge) -- 16:46 <+LaTasha|> Wow, cant believe we won that 16:47 <+Brandon|> @_@ 16:47 <+LaTasha|> with you being a brute and me so uncoordinated 16:47 <+Brandon|> I... I-- 16:47 <+Brandon|> Brute? :| 16:47 <+Brandon|> (conf) I honestly can't remember anything from the last challenge... *rubs head* 16:47 <+LaTasha|> :| Yeah you were kinda being....ryan-ish 16:47 <+Brandon|> There's so much pressure in my-- 16:47 <+Brandon|> RYAN-ISH!?!?! 16:47 <+Brandon|> Ewwww... 16:47 <+Brandon|> I honestly can't see myself.... 16:47 <+Brandon|> Being... 16:47 <+Brandon|> Ryan-ish. 16:48 <+LaTasha|> Yeah dude, you were really mean. :s 16:48 <+Brandon|> Huh? O.o 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Willis/Laurie/Ashleigh lodge) -- 16:48 <+Laurie|> What went on yesterday? 16:48 * Laurie| scratches head in confusion. 16:48 <+Willis_> Well that sure was an interesting night 16:48 <+Willis_> Can't remember half the stuff that happened, but hey, neither can anyone in my family *chuckles* 16:49 <+Willis_> *starts playing his harmonica peacefully* 16:49 <+Ashleigh|> Don't worry. I dont' remember everything either. I still owe a lot of apologies to Brandon for what I do remember. 16:49 <+Laurie|> You don't need to apologize. Brenton or whoever doesn't remember anything. 16:49 <+Ashleigh|> Still, I feel bad. 16:50 <+Willis_> Don't feel so bad 16:50 <+Willis_> It's not your fault 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Alex/Ryan/Ethan lodge) -- 16:50 <@Ryan13> I am SO glad we got rid of that little infestation, Tyra. 16:50 <@Ryan13> We are the strongest alliance in this game. :D 16:50 * Ethan| raises hand 16:50 <@Ryan13> What? <.< 16:51 <+Ethan|> Can we add Vanessa to the alliance? 16:51 <+Ethan|> c: 16:51 <@Ryan13> ... 16:51 <+Alex||> (conf) I feel really bad about being in this alliance with Ethan. I like the same girl as him. :( 16:51 * Ryan13 twitches. 16:51 * Ryan13 picks up a bowl of gruel and throws it against a wall. 16:51 <@Ryan13> Does that answer your question? 16:51 <@Ryan13> :) 16:51 <@Ryan13> Listen. I have never, in my LIFE, been this close to winning a million dollars. 16:51 <@Ryan13> And if VANESSA. 16:51 <@Ryan13> Of all people. 16:51 <@Ryan13> Gets in the way. 16:51 <@Ryan13> Of MY MONEY. 16:52 <@Ryan13> There is going to be a SERIOUS PROBLEM. 16:52 <@Ryan13> GOT IT?! 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Vanessa/Kuki lodge) -- 16:52 <+Vanessa|> *sighs* 16:52 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) Tyra was my closest friend on the island. *sighs sadly* She was super-smart too, and very sweet. How could my team just vote her off like that? I know she wasn't herself last night, but nobody else was either. I'm starting to suspect somebody may have plotted her elimination... 16:53 <@Kuki|> Are you sad about Tyra getting voted off? 16:53 <+Vanessa|> Yeah, I am. 16:53 <+Vanessa|> You don't think... somebody could have planned it, right? 16:54 <@Kuki|> Good question. Because I thought Ethan was getting eliminated. 16:54 <@Kuki|> He was the last to cross the line. 16:54 <+Vanessa|> *glances across to the boys' tables* We should really look out for Ryan. I don't trust him, nor his whiny brand of "leadership". 16:54 <@Kuki|> Same. 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> CAMPERS. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Today is a very special day on Total Drama: Return of the Island. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Does anyone know what's so special about it? c: 16:56 <+Ashleigh|> *Nods no* 16:56 <+LaTasha|> More torrture> 16:56 <+Laurie|> No. Get on with it >.> 16:56 <+Willis_> *scratches head* 16:56 <+LaTasha|> *? 16:56 <+Brandon|> *rubs head* @_@"" 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Well, yes, more torture. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> But it's the FINAL TEN. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> The final ten is only just a LITTLE less exciting than the merge, but nonetheless. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Congrats. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> You've all made it. 16:56 <+LaTasha|> :3 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Today's challenge will be taking place on the beach. 16:57 <@Kuki|> Whooo! The merge... :) 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Which means, like our first challenge, you'll need to get dressed in your swimwear and meet me there. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> GO! 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> -- BEACH -- 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Okayyy. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Um. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Question. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> How come you're all in your swimwear? >.> 16:57 * Alex|| flexes near Vanessa in a speedo. 16:57 <+Laurie|> You asked us to? 16:58 <+Ethan|> :| 16:58 <+Ethan|> @Alex 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> OH, YEAH. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Haha. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> That was just to embarass you. xD 16:58 <+Laurie|> >.< 16:58 <+Alex||> :| 16:58 <+LaTasha|> Say what? :@ 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice muscles, Alex. >.> 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Pffff. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> ANYWAY. 16:58 <+Ashleigh|> ... 16:58 * Alex|| blushes. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Today, we will paying tribute to our first two winners of Total Drama, DJ and Beth. 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Around the beach are parts to each competitor. 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> You must dig up the part and assemble a life-sized sculpture of each winner. 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> The Toxic Gophers will be in charge of creating DJ. 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> The Mutant Bass will be in charge of creating Beth. 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> And tonight, the winning team gets a very... 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Special REWARD! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Teams ready? 17:00 <@Ryan13> We're gonna kick your butt this challenge. @Brandon 17:00 <+Willis_> Oh boy you bet I am! 17:00 <+LaTasha|> :| This is a bit...morbid 17:00 * ChrisMcLean sighs. 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> How is it morbid, LaTasha? 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -_- 17:00 <+Vanessa||> Ready! 17:00 <+Laurie|> *nudges Brandon* Say yes >.> 17:00 <+Brandon|> Kick my what...? O.o @_@ *stumbles and falls backwards* 17:01 <+LaTasha|> Building people? I dont nkow. Let's just dothis! 17:01 <+Laurie|> Yeah, we're ready. 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Right. 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, challenge starts in 5... 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> 4... 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> 3... 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> 2... 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> 1! 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 17:01 <+Laurie|> Brandon, get up! 17:01 <+Willis_> He don't look so gewd 17:01 <+LaTasha|> (cause that's so how we won last time) 17:02 <+Brandon|> Huh!? O_O *tries to get up, but falls back down* 17:02 <+Brandon|> Owwwww.... 17:02 <+LaTasha|> Come on Bradnon! 17:02 <+Laurie|> <.< 17:02 <+LaTasha|> What's your deal? 17:02 <+Ashleigh|> Brandon? You okay? 17:02 <+Brandon|> You guys... seriously... what happened last night... I can't feel my head.... x_x' 17:02 <+Laurie|> ...uh. 17:02 <+Ashleigh|> Oh no....What do we do now? 17:02 <+Laurie|> You were a jerk to everyone? 17:02 <+Willis_> I got something that'll help! *grabs Brandon's head and shakes it rapidly8 17:02 * Laurie| pulls Brandon up 17:03 <+Brandon|> NO!! THAT COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!! I would never! *sniffles as Laurie pulls him up* 17:03 <+LaTasha|> You were a jerk, but it's ok cause some freaky moon caused it. *grabs shovel* let's find this girl's parts already. 17:03 <+Brandon|> Some freaky moon? A girl's parts!?! 17:03 <+Brandon|> .... What??? 17:03 <+Brandon|> x_@ 17:03 <+LaTasha|> -_- 17:03 <+Laurie|> Beth's puzzle pieces. 17:03 <+LaTasha|> (conf) I like brandon, but he's really letting this stuff get to him. GET A BACKBONE! :@ 17:03 * Laurie| starts digging. 17:03 <+Willis_> (Conf) Brandon right now looks like my grandma when she goes huntin'. 17:04 <+LaTasha|> *starts digging* shouldnt be too hard, girl's small last I checked. *hits something* 17:04 <+LaTasha|> ooh! *picks it up* I think I got her hair! 17:04 * Willis_ digs 17:04 <+Laurie|> She's small. 17:04 Diddikyz 6cb74c77@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.183.76.119 has quit Page closed 17:04 <+Brandon|> (conf) My head.... my chest.... why is there so much pressure... I... I.... *sneezes and falls out of chair* 17:04 <+Laurie|> That must be her head. 17:04 <+Ashleigh|> *Starts digging* Yah, but that's not helpfull either. 17:04 <+Laurie|> Somebody needs to help Brandon. 17:05 <+LaTasha|> :s 17:05 <+LaTasha|> *goes to brandon* 17:05 <+Ashleigh|> I'll go. *Walks over* You okay? 17:05 <+LaTasha|> Do you need to...lay down or something? 17:05 <+Brandon|> I just need... I just need to rest or something... but... I don't want to cause us to win. Someone pass me a shovel. 17:05 <+Willis_> *punches ground but injures fist from something solid* ow! Uh, fellas! I think i found a piece! 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS -- 17:05 <@Ryan13> Okay, team! 17:05 <@Ryan13> We need to get moving! 17:05 <+Alex||> Pssst. Hey Ethan, can I borrow some shorts? 17:05 * Kuki| starts digging. 17:05 <+Ethan|> For what? :| 17:06 <+Alex||> I don't want Vanessa to see me almost naked. 17:06 * Ryan13 glares at Alex. 17:06 <+Ethan|> Why? 17:06 <+Ethan|> Is it because you like her? 17:06 <+Alex||> N-No! No, not at all! 17:06 <+Ethan|> ._. 17:06 <@Ryan13> (conf) What, exactly, is everyone's obsession with Vanessa? Sure, she's nice, and pretty, and smart, and good at challenges, and... :o Oh my gosh... that's it! She's a ROBOT! 17:06 <+Vanessa||> *grabs a shovel and starts digging* If I wanted to spend half the day shoveling, I would have followed in my uncle's footsteps and become a gravedigger... >.> 17:06 <@Ryan13> Haha. 17:06 <@Ryan13> Your uncle, huh? 17:06 <@Ryan13> Hmmm. 17:06 <@Ryan13> Your METAL uncle? 17:06 <@Ryan13> >.> 17:06 <+Alex||> I don't want ANYONE to see me like this! Heheh.... 17:07 <+Vanessa||> *blinks at Ryan* Um... 17:07 <@Ryan13> Where was your uncle CONFIGURED? 17:07 <+Ethan|> Well. 17:07 <+Ethan|> Fair enough. 17:07 <+Vanessa||> I'm just... gonna go over here now, thanks. *slowly backs away* 17:07 * Ethan| tosses Alex shorts from his pocket or something idk. 17:07 <@Ryan13> :@ 17:07 <@Ryan13> Okay, excuse me. *budges in between Ethan and Alex* 17:07 <@Ryan13> We're trying to win a challenge here. 17:07 <@Ryan13> So if you guys could maybe STOP obsessing over that... 17:07 <@Ryan13> Droid-thing. 17:07 <@Ryan13> That would be awesome. 17:07 <@Ryan13> And, P.S. 17:07 <@Ryan13> Can both of you kindly start using DEODERANT? 17:08 <@Ryan13> Thanks. :D 17:08 <+Alex||> I've been told I smell like perfume. >.> 17:08 <@Ryan13> Yeah, and I've been told that I'm narcassistic. 17:08 <@Ryan13> Sometimes people lie. 17:08 * Ryan13 walks off. 17:09 <+Ethan|> Ah. 17:09 <+Ethan|> Well. 17:09 <+Ethan|> At least I got the best view on the campsite. c: 17:09 * Ethan| stares at Vanessa. 17:09 <+Vanessa||> *catches Ethan's staring and blinks back at him* 17:09 <+Vanessa||> (CONF) My team seems a bit distracted today. Can't say I blame them due to how freaky our last challenge was, though. 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 17:10 <+LaTasha|> Ok Guys 17:10 <+LaTasha|> We've got most of her. just need her stuby little arms 17:10 <+Laurie|> I found one. 17:10 <+LaTasha|> meanwhile Captian Sickos still..well...sick 17:10 <+LaTasha|> >.> 17:10 <+Laurie|> Is this made out of metal or something? 17:10 <+Willis_> *right hand is all crooked from hitting sculpture* Hey fellas! I found something! 17:10 <+LaTasha|> Hm? 17:10 <+Brandon|> *Yells* I can do it!!!! @_@ *disoriented* I just need a shovel... 17:10 <+Laurie|> ...that's a rock. 17:11 <+Ashleigh|> What did you find? 17:11 <+Willis_> *pulls rock out of ground* Darn it! 17:11 <+Laurie|> >.> 17:11 <+Laurie|> Where is her stubby little right arm? 17:11 <+Willis_> Hmm.... 17:11 <+Ashleigh|> Where haven't we checked? 17:11 <+LaTasha|> hm......*sees place Brandon's passed out on* 17:11 <+LaTasha|> :o 17:12 <+Brandon|> I KNOW!! @_x" Oww.... *rubs head* 17:12 <+Laurie|> Get up. 17:12 <+Brandon|> It's probably down here! *points downward* @_x" 17:12 <+Willis_> Need a hand there, buddy? 17:12 <+LaTasha|> Ok brandon. *gives shovel* 17:12 <+LaTasha|> Get up 17:12 <+LaTasha|> and dig! 17:12 <+LaTasha|> Right where your sitting 17:12 <+Laurie|> Ashleigh, Willis, hold him up. 17:12 <+Brandon|> I need help... x_x' 17:12 <+Ashleigh|> *Helps Brandon up* 17:13 <+Willis_> *holds Brandon up* 17:13 <+LaTasha|> Alright. 17:13 <+Brandon|> ...*coughs and digs while being held up* 17:13 <+LaTasha|> Laurie, help me dig 17:13 * Laurie| digs. 17:13 * LaTasha| digs 17:13 <+Laurie|> How far down did he bury this? 17:13 * Brandon| continues digging. 17:13 <+LaTasha|> Who even knows :s 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS -- 17:13 <@Ryan13> Vanessa! 17:13 <@Ryan13> :D 17:13 <@Ryan13> Hey! 17:13 <@Ryan13> Can I check your back for a second? 17:14 <@Ryan13> Just turn around momentarily and I'll be done. c: 17:14 * Ethan| digs with Kuki. 17:14 <+Vanessa||> Found something! *pulls out a large leg piece and tosses it to Ethan* 17:14 <@Ryan13> Wow, cool! 17:14 <+Vanessa||> What do you want, Ryan? o-o 17:14 <@Ryan13> Uh, nothing. 17:14 <@Ryan13> I just. 17:14 <@Ryan13> Wanted to see... your... 17:14 <@Ryan13> Swimsuit! 17:14 <+Alex||> Hey Vanessa! What kind of dance do cars do? 17:14 <@Ryan13> It's super nice. :D 17:15 <+Alex||> They BRAKE dance! 17:15 <@Ryan13> *mumbles* And your control panel. 17:15 <+Vanessa||> *shoves him away* Beat it, perv. >~> 17:15 <@Ryan13> :o 17:15 <+Alex||> Get it? Your a dancer! You should think that's funny! 17:15 * Ryan13 starts digging with Ethan angrily. 17:15 <+Alex||> *You're 17:15 <+Vanessa||> *blinks at Alex* That's... funny, Alex. *forces a little chuckle* 17:15 <@Kuki|> I found an arm, guys! 17:15 <@Ryan13> Vanessa's?! 17:16 <@Ryan13> Is it Vanessa's fake ARM? 17:16 <+Ethan|> :| 17:16 <@Ryan13> Oh... 17:16 <@Ryan13> You mean... 17:16 <@Ryan13> Yeah. 17:16 <@Ryan13> I get it. 17:16 <@Ryan13> :| 17:16 <@Kuki|> No. 17:16 <@Ryan13> I found a leg. :D 17:16 <+Alex||> I found the other leg! 17:16 * Ethan| growls. 17:16 <@Kuki|> I found a foot. 17:16 <+Alex||> Wait a minute, it's just a hand... 17:17 <+Alex||> DJ has really BIG hands. :| 17:17 <+Ethan|> Hey! 17:17 <+Vanessa||> Yeah, this guy was a behemoth. :| 17:17 <+Ethan|> I found his... 17:17 <@Ryan13> (conf) See?! You see what's happening to me? It's not MY fault, it's MY alliance's fault. They're all swooning over VANESSA and distracting themselves from the challenge! She is a danger to society! Or... IT'S a danger to society... :@ 17:17 <+Ethan|> Hat. 17:17 <@Kuki|> Cool 17:17 <+Ethan|> Here Vanessa! 17:17 <+Ethan|> Catch! 17:17 * Ethan| tosses the stone hat toward Vanessa. 17:17 <+Alex||> Catch mine too Vanessa! 17:18 * Ryan13 growls at Vanessa. 17:18 <@Ryan13> Here, Vanessa. 17:18 * Alex|| throws stone hand at Vanessa. 17:18 <@Ryan13> Catch MINE. 17:18 * Ryan13 picks up leg and throws it at Vanessa's face. 17:18 * Vanessa|| turns around as the leg smacks her in the face, knocking her out. 17:18 <@Ryan13> Oops. 17:18 <@Ryan13> >.> 17:18 <+Alex||> Vanessa! :o 17:18 <+Vanessa||> x.o 17:18 <@Kuki|> Oh my gosh!! 17:18 <+Ethan|> :o 17:18 <@Ryan13> Calm down, guys, she'll be fine. 17:18 * Ethan| runs over to Vanessa. 17:18 <@Ryan13> Let's keep digging. :D 17:18 <+Ethan|> Ness, you alright? 17:18 <@Ryan13> NESS? 17:19 <@Ryan13> Is that her factory name? 17:19 <@Ryan13> >.> 17:19 <+Alex||> Van-a! Tell me you're ok! 17:19 <@Ryan13> Van-a. Awesome. 17:19 <@Ryan13> Great. 17:19 <@Kuki|> She's still knocked out. 17:19 <@Ryan13> Well, too bad for her. 17:20 <+Ethan|> Well. 17:20 <@Ryan13> We can't wait on her hand and foot like some electric, metal, not-human-possibly-alien queen. 17:20 <+Alex||> Hey guys, what do you call a dancer in a coma? 17:20 <+Ethan|> The only thing for her. 17:20 <@Ryan13> Let's assemble DJ. 17:20 <+Ethan|> Is CPR. 17:20 <@Ryan13> No, it is NOT. 17:20 * Ethan| puckers lips. 17:20 <+Alex||> The most be-au-tiful girl in the world! <3 17:20 <@Ryan13> ... 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 17:20 <+Alex||> Guys why aren't you laughing? :p 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, teams! 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to judge your sculptures. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Tell us about your team's Beth. c: 17:21 <+LaTasha|> Um..brandon' not really....feeling to good. :| 17:21 <+Brandon|> *passed out while digging* .... HUH?! o_o 17:21 <+Laurie|> He's not. 17:21 * Laurie| points to Brandon. 17:21 <+Brandon|> Oh, uhhh... 17:21 <+LaTasha|> But I can say that we fully completedd her. :D 17:21 <+Brandon|> Beth.. 17:21 <+Brandon|> Uh... yeah! :D 17:21 <+Willis_> Yeah he's been more on the rough side if ya know what I mean. *chuckles nervously8 17:22 <+Brandon|> Oww... *rubs head again* I need to stop shouting... 17:22 <+Willis_> * 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay... 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> I like. 17:22 <+LaTasha|> Her Beth likness is uncanny. Just as perfect as she lopoked fter winning TDA 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Lots of detail. 17:22 HeatherXCodyFan c7a86f61@gateway/web/freenode/ip.199.168.111.97 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up... 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> The Toxic Gophers. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> What have you got? 17:22 <@Ryan13> We have DJ. 17:22 <@Ryan13> And he looks great. 17:22 <@Ryan13> The four of us worked really hard on him. :D 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Four...? 17:22 <@Ryan13> Um. 17:22 <@Ryan13> Me, Vanessa, Alex, and Ethan? 17:22 <@Ryan13> Who else? :| 17:22 <@Kuki|> Me 17:22 <@Ryan13> AHHH! 17:22 <@Ryan13> What is that thing?! 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> O-kayyy. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Looks pretty accurate to me. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Sooo, I guess both teams did equally well. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's evaluate your cooperation. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Toxic Gophers. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyone not up to par with the rest of the group? 17:23 <@Ryan13> Do you mean ANYONE, or ANYTHING? >.> 17:23 * Ethan| whistles 17:24 * Ryan13 sighs. 17:24 <@Ryan13> We did great. 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Cool. 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Anddd... 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Mutant Bass! 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyone not up to par here, either? 17:24 <+LaTasha|> Well, I dnt really believe RYan's team was as perfect as he let on 17:24 <+LaTasha|> but 17:24 * Ryan13 glares at LaTasha. 17:24 <+LaTasha|> Brandln waaass a bit sick 17:24 <+LaTasha|> so he had to sit out 17:24 <+LaTasha|> but it didnt really matter 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Huh. 17:24 <+Laurie|> >.> 17:24 <+LaTasha|> we still got it done 17:24 <+LaTasha|> :) 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually, I think it does. xD 17:24 <+Ashleigh|> But he was sick. That should count for something. 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> If a teammate is sitting out, you guys have to lose. 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> BUUUUUUT. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> I wouldn't have known that if LaTasha here hadn't told me. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> :p 17:25 <+LaTasha|> Vanessa's unconsoius 17:25 <+LaTasha|> L:@ 17:25 <@Ryan13> She participated. 17:25 <+Alex||> Don't bring her into this! :@ 17:25 <+Ethan|> ... >.> 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Right. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Well, either way. 17:25 <+Laurie|> Ethan and Alex were fighting over Miss Dancer. 17:25 <+Brandon|> Brandon participated, too... He, uhh... 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Mutant Bass, you guys lose tonight, I'm sorry. 17:25 <+Brandon|> He was diggi-- 17:25 <+Willis_> Well, shoot! 17:25 <+Brandon|> Wait, lose what? :| 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> The challenge? 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> It was a challenge. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 17:25 <+Ashleigh|> Wait! Brandon told us about hte last peace! 17:26 <+Laurie|> >.< 17:26 <+LaTasha|> ugh 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Doesn't matter. LaTasha ratted him out. 17:26 <+LaTasha|> :@ 17:26 <+Alex||> Ethan gave me his shorts! 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> So, you guys are the losers. 17:26 <+Alex||> He's a true bro! 17:26 <+LaTasha|> I didnt 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> L. O. S. E. R. S. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> LOSERS. 17:26 <+LaTasha|> Ryan's whole teem was disfuncional 17:26 <+Vanessa||> *hobbles back from the infirmary with an icepack over her swollen cheek* What the HECK, guys! >.- 17:26 <+Willis_> It's true 17:26 <@Ryan13> Wow. 17:26 <+LaTasha|> bRANDON WAS JUST sick 17:26 <@Ryan13> Big word for such a low-minded person. 17:26 <+LaTasha|> tHAT'S NOT FAIR 17:26 <+Ethan|> :$ 17:26 <+Ethan|> @Vanessa 17:26 <+Ethan|> Heh. 17:26 * Alex|| runs and hugs Vanesssa, causing her bones to crack. 17:26 <@Ryan13> Can someone PLEASE shut up LaSheesha? 17:27 <+Vanessa||> x-x 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> And, for the winning team. 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> The Toxic Gophers. 17:27 <+LaTasha|> WHATCHU CALL ME?! 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys get the ULTIMATE REWARD. 17:27 <+Willis_> Oh boy. This ain't gon' be pretty now 17:27 <+Alex||> (conf) I'm awkward... :( 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> ........... A NIGHT WITH............... TOTAL DRAMA CLASSIC COMPETITOR, IZZY!!! 17:27 <@Ryan13> :| 17:27 <+Laurie|> o.o 17:27 <+Izzy|> GREETINGS, EARTHLINGS! 17:27 <+Izzy|> :D 17:27 <+Vanessa||> o-o 17:27 <@Kuki|> Mmm... 17:27 * Brandon| passes out. 17:28 <+Izzy|> Ew, what's that thing? O.o 17:28 <+Alex||> Uhh... :| 17:28 <+Willis_> *looks at Brandon a bit concerned* 17:28 * Izzy| points at Kuki. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> And that's it for Izzy. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys can talk more over dinner. c: 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Meanwhile, the Mutant Bass... 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> You need to vote someone off. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:28 * ChrisMcLean whistles. 17:28 <+Willis_> *sighs sadly* 17:29 <+Ashleigh|> (Conf.) I really didn't want to vote someone off. That wasn't fair. But.... 17:31 <+Willis_> *Is waiting* 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, campers! 17:31 <+Brandon|> (conf) Why can't this show invest in any medicine!? :'( 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome to tonight's campfire ceremony. 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's make this quick; I have a TV show to watch. 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Total! 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Drama! 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Return to the Island! 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Heh-heh. xD 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyway. 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> First marshmallow goes to Willis. 17:32 <+Willis_> Phew! 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> The second? To Laurie. 17:33 <+Laurie|> Yes! 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> The third goes to Ashleigh. 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> And finally, we're left down to LaTasha and Brandon 17:33 <+Ashleigh|> *Grabs* 17:33 <+LaTasha|> :@ 17:33 <+LaTasha|> This is not my fault 17:34 <+LaTasha|> You're just a hypocrite. 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> What did you call me? :| 17:34 <+LaTasha|> Nothing 17:34 <+LaTasha|> ^^; 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 17:34 <+Brandon|> I couldn't hear her... there's so much pressure up here. x_x 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> The final marshmallow of the evening goes to............... 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> ........................................... 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> ...................................... 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> ................................ 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> ......................... 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> ..................... 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> ............. 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> .... 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> . 17:35 * Ryan13 walks in with Alex and Ethan. 17:35 <@Ryan13> Chris! 17:35 <+LaTasha|> :| 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> UGH. 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> What? 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> What is happening? 17:35 <@Ryan13> We're not doing this. 17:35 <+Alex||> IZZY. 17:35 <@Ryan13> We are NOT eating with Izzy. 17:35 * ChrisMcLean sighs. 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> This isn't really the time for this... 17:35 <@Ryan13> We don't care! 17:35 <@Ryan13> We don't WANT to eat with her. 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Fine. 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> You really hate her THAT much? 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:36 <+Alex||> She licked my NECK. 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Then, YOU can stay at elimination while the BASS eat with Izzy! 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> ^_^ 17:36 <@Ryan13> :-O 17:36 <@Ryan13> What?! 17:36 <+LaTasha|> :o 17:36 <+LaTasha|> YES! 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> BASS WIN!! 17:36 <@Ryan13> No way! 17:36 <@Ryan13> This isn't fair! 17:36 <+Laurie|> Yes! 17:36 <+LaTasha|> Whoo-hoo! ^^ 17:36 <+Willis_> Yeehaw! 17:36 <+Ashleigh|> Yay! 17:36 <+Brandon|> ... Wait, what happened? o.O *sneezes* 17:36 <+Brandon|> x_@ 17:36 * Vanessa|| runs towards the campfire ceremony with Kuki in tow. 17:36 <+Alex||> Awww man! :( 17:36 <+Vanessa||> What?! 17:36 <+LaTasha|> Brandon we one. :3 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Haha. 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Too bad you voted him off, LaTasha. 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> And so did Ashleigh, and so did Laurie. 17:37 <@Kuki|> Huh? What happened? 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> c: 17:37 <@Ryan13> HE should go home, then! 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Nope. 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> No Izzy, no reward, no win. 17:37 <+Ashleigh|> *Gulps* I'M SORRY BRANDON! 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY (Gophers only) -- 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Well. 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> This is quite the turn of events. 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Nevertheless, Gophers. 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Please vote someone of. 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> off* 17:37 * Ryan13 glares at Vanessa. 17:37 <+Vanessa||> *turns around and glares at Ryan* WHY couldn't you just... ARGH! 17:38 <@Ryan13> Me?! 17:38 <@Ryan13> You're the METAL... THING! 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Votes are in. 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Marshmallows go to... 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> .... 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan, Alex, and Ryan! 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> And the final marshmallow of the evening goes to......... 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ....................................... 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> .................................. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ........................... 17:39 * Vanessa|| gulps. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ..................... 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ................. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ............. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ........ 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ..... 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> . 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> KUKI!! 17:39 <@Kuki|> YES!!! 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ...................... HAS BEEN ELIMINATED. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa! 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> You're in! 17:39 <+Vanessa||> :o 17:39 <@Kuki|> WHAT? 17:39 <@Kuki|> No 17:39 <@Ryan13> Sorry, I kinda forgot you were on our team... 17:40 <@Kuki|> I've always been on the team. 17:40 <@Ryan13> Really? 17:40 <@Ryan13> o_o 17:40 <@Ryan13> Weird. 17:40 <+Vanessa||> I knew you were on our team, Kuki. I'm sorry you had to get voted off thank to a certain "leader" of ours... 17:40 <@Ryan13> Right. Well, nice meeting you. ^_^ 17:40 <@Kuki|> Yes 17:40 <@Kuki|> It was nice meeting you guys too. 17:40 <@Kuki|> (: 17:40 * Ryan13 waves. 17:40 * Vanessa|| gives Kuki a hug. 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Before I go, I have a special announcement to make. 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> You go. 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, haha. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> YOU'RE the one going. ^_^ 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Not me. c: 17:41 * Kuki| hugs back. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> ANYWAY. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon got voted off of Team Bass. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> But since he's not going home, we should give him an even BIGGER punishment... 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> ... SWAPPING TO THE TOXIC GOPHERS!! 17:41 <+Alex||> YAY! 17:41 <@Ryan13> What?! 17:41 <@Ryan13> NO! 17:41 <+Alex||> BRANDON'S ON MY TEAM! :D 17:41 <+Ethan|> Huh? 17:41 <+Ethan|> Awesome! 17:41 <+Brandon|> *wakes up* 17:41 <@Ryan13> No! 17:41 <@Ryan13> No, no, no! 17:42 <@Ryan13> This CANNOT be happening! 17:42 <+Ethan|> Welcome to the team, Brand-o! 17:42 <@Ryan13> BRAND-O?! 17:42 <@Ryan13> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. 17:42 <+Brandon|> What team...? 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Gophers. c: 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> @Brandon 17:42 <+Brandon|> ... :| 17:42 <+Brandon|> But... 17:42 <+Brandon|> But... 17:42 <+Brandon|> *sneezes* 17:42 <+Brandon|> x_X 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> And that wraps up this episode! 17:42 <@Kuki|> K, bye guys! 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Our final 10 become our final 9! 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will win the next challenge? 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be sent home next? 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> And which camper will win the MILLION DOLLARS? 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here... 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> ON TOTAL! 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> RETURN TO THE ISLAND!! 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- S S S